Freakin' Kyon
by kluxces
Summary: From interrogation into something else. Haruhi x Kyon


Disclaimer: All credits goes to Monroe Anderson and I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Many thanks and much loves.

* * *

It happened in the club room lit only by the moon light. The kind of night where the dead silence causes even her fluttering heartbeats to echo down the hall. Her mind rushing to figure out if she had really made the right choice by testing her friends blood lust.

It was an accident, she was turning a corner to see Kyon just about to sink his teeth into another person, only to resist and turn the young woman away. Her curious nature would have drawn her to figure out what was going on.

She pushed kyon into an empty classroom doing her best to figure out what was going on. She pressed on, literally trapping Kyon in a corner demanding a response. A hurt look would shine in her eyes out of frustration that Kyon was seemingly seducing someone else. Whether it was this jealousy or curiosity that sparked what followed next we may never know but finally as always Kyon gave into her demands. His frustration boiling over. He took her by her shoulders and pinned her against the wall, roaring as he bared his fangs.

Silence echoed again as Kyon would take a step back away from her, expecting the young woman to rush out in tears. This was not her reaction, instead of running she busted in excitement bombarding Kyon with even more questions never giving him a chance to answer only till she stopped, her head falling to the ground, it wasn't hard to figure out she was conflicted. Slightly fidgeting, she looked up at him doing her best to put on a brave front.

"Were you going to bite her?"

Silence. Kyon didn't respond. He simply turned his eyes away as she looked down at the ground again. Not for long though. Her glare returned to kyon, "Kyon! We –"

"YES," the word stopped her in her tracks as he sighed before sitting on the nearest table. "No..." the truth rang from his voice as he refused to look at her. "I... I just couldn't do it. I'm starving yet I can't bring myself to –"

"Kyon... would you bite me?" the quiet and embarrassed statement caused Kyon to look back at her. Turning her back to the young man she slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Hesitation could be seen with her every action, and her body visibly flinched as she heard Kyon stood up.

"Haruhi… I –"

"You're starving, aren't you?" she responded cutting the young man off. Her aggravated eyes doing their best to hide her flushed pink tint her face was becoming. "As Brigade leader I can't let you starve so..." she took a deep breath while slipping the side of her shirt over her shoulder. "So if you want, you can bite me..."

Kyon gazed at her, the pale moonlight glistening off her skin while his left arm slipped across her waist pulling her body close. She could easily feel his cold hands lightly brushed her neck. His cold lips lightly placing themselves against her skin.

Her own hands grasped his arm around her waist as his teeth grazed against her neck. Kyons right hand wrapped around her chest taking hold of her shoulder, steadying her trembling body. His cold breath licked her skin as his teeth pressed against her neck.

He bit, his teeth sinking into her skin, her blood flowing into his mouth. Her body started as she jumped back into him. Her back arched as his tongue lapped against her neck.

Her body is fighting between the sensation of pain and pleasure, her head swimming as her hands clinched into his arm. A low gasp escaped her lips as Kyon pulled her close. Her strayed hand brushed into Kyon's hair, her body refusing to let the embrace end.

"Kyon," the young man's name slipped from her lips, as he clenched her body tightly momentarily before he let her go, his fangs slipping reluctantly from her neck, as his tongue licked up stray drops of blood.

"Why?" the word riddled with disappointment left her mouth as she gazed back up at Kyon who had taken a step away from her.

"Haruhi I don't want to –"

A light kiss silenced him leaving Kyon speechless as he stared back down at a her. She was timid and unsure of what she was doing to say the least. Though she did know she didn't want to stop. She didn't want to feel alone again. And as long as Kyon was by her side, everything seemed right. She kissed him again praying he might kiss her back, and not leave her standing there pressed against his lips.

She wasn't left wanting, Kyons arms wrapped around her hungrily, pulling her upwards to him as his lips pressed against hers as he reveled in the sensation of her warm body pressing against his.

"More," it was the only word she could manage to get passed her lips as she felt him lift her body from the ground and place her on the table. Kissing down her neck Kyon quickly slipped the young womans shirt from her body, only to sink his teeth into her again.

A blissful whimper left her lips, and her hands dug into his back, before she roughly tried to shed him of his clothes with out letting his body leaves hers. Her teeth biting into the top of his ear as she felt his jaw clench around her neck, and her body lustfully grind up against him as she instantly lamented the amount of clothes separating their skin.

She wasn't alone in her needs, Kyons hand quickly slipped from her back as he frustratingly tried to tear his own pants off his body, letting the unbutton trousers slide down his leg. His lips kissing down her bare skin until they made their way to her skirt that he quickly made a resident of the floor.

A gasp of surprise left her lips as she felt Kyon's tongue slip into her body, his lips sucking lightly on her clit while one hand wrapped around her waist to hold her steady. Her body groaned for more as his tongue flicked in and out of her body, lapping up her juices, as he continue to explore her body. The young girls body cringed as she felt Kyon's teeth sink into her body right above her pussy and he drank from her and as his tongue taunted her clit, his free hand slowly slipped a finger into her body.

Kyons mouth sucked roughly on her clit as her blood poured from her body. His finger arching into her body, causing her to grab his head roughly as if it might dull some of the pleasure. Her mind went numb as he rhythmically scooped in and out of her, her body shuddering from his tongue flicking against her clit before her sucked it along with the blood from her body. Bucking her hips into him, she couldn't help but fall back onto the table as she grabbed her breast with her free hand. Her legs clung around his body as she refused to allow him to leave desperate for climax that was building in her.

"KYOOON!" her cried echoed down the hall as her whole body spasmed, and he relentlessly pounded his finger into her body, while his teeth sunk into her again. She closed her eyes breathing heavily as she felt his tongue lightly slipping into her, while cleaning the blood off of her body.

"Kyon..." the young man's name lightly left her lips again as she felt his tongue part from her and her eyes opened. A frustrated frown danced onto her face as she hit the nearest wall to her bed. Frustrated to find herself under her cover, soaked in sweat alone. "Freakin Kyon..."

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
